Different Places
by supercoolpartyperson
Summary: What will happen when Lorelai gives up Rory at 16 and then 21 years later they work at the same place!
1. Welcome

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls, they belong to ASP.**

_It's pink,_ said Lorelai who was looking at the pregnancy test with shock. _All my hopes_

_and dreams have gone up in smoke! My dreams about being a journalist, ever since I was 3 I_

_wanted to be one. I am sure I can give it up for adoption. _Lorelai told her parents that she was

pregnant finally after 3 weeks and they all decided that they will give it up for adoption. The

name given to the little girl was Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.

**It is 2006 and Lorelai never regretted giving up her baby at sixteen. She was now a well **

**known journalist at the Eagle Gazette, and she is living the life her parents wanted her to **

**have. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore (aka Rory) was adopted by two people named Sookie and **

**Jackson and lived in Stars Hollow. She is now in Yale Univ and trying to find a job as a **

**part time journalist.**

Rory's POV)- _Today is the day. Ok Rory you can do this, put on your best smile and you _

_will get the job. _Rory walks into a big office in Stanford, CT. The sign reads THE EAGLE

GAZETTE.

(Lorelai's POV)-_ I can't believe Carl is making me help this intern learn about _

_journalism! I have too many things to do!_ Lorelai is sitting at her desk and typing up an article

about legal music downloads. She doesn't notice a little girl talking to the boss of the place.

(Nobody's POV)-"So the lunchroom is over there, you can get stale donuts and coffee,

just pick one up, nobody will notice...", says Carl. While he is talking, Rory is taking all of this

experience in. She got the job! The one she wanted since she was three. Rory roomed her eyes all

around the office, looking at all the journalists at work. She doesn't notice a women that looks

extremely like her. "Did you get all of that Ms. Gilmore?". "Yes sir, I am ready to work , I

promise I won't let you down". "Well I will leave you here, Lor (that is her nickname)will help

you with the pieces. She is over there", Carl points to a big office down the hall. "Thanks", and

off goes Rory.

(Knock, knock), "Come in", say Lorelai, who is still busy with her paper. "Um, Hi I am

here for the internship", hesitated Rory. Lorelai looked busy and not in a good mood. Lorelai

looks up, and sees the little girl with brown hair and blue eyes and thinks, _God she looks _

_familiar._ Lorelai takes off her glasses and looks at Rory. "Hello, my name is Lorelai Gilmore and

I will be helping you get to know this place", says Lorelai. _You have got to be kidding me, she _

_has the same name as me,_ thought Rory. "Well, speak, what is your name?", asked Lorelai. Rory

hesitated and said, "My name is...

**I had to do it, I gave you a cliffhanger! But that will help me get a better chapter! I hope **

**you review and tell me how you like it! And remember, it's a fanfic, I know that Lorelai is out of character, that is about to change I promise!**


	2. They meet at last

**Thanks for reviewing, I know that the Sookie and Jackson thing about them adopting Rory is weird, but Lorelai wanted Rory to keep her name and last name, so it is still Gilmore. Also, Sookie and Jackson are 4 years older then Lorelai, so they were 20 when they adopted.**

_Previously: Hello, my name is Lorelai Gilmore and I will be helping you get to know this place", says Lorelai. You have got to be kidding me, she has the same name as me, thought Rory. "Well, speak, what is your name?", asked Lorelai. Rory hesitated and said, "My name is..._

"My name is...Lorelai Gilmore". _She is kidding with me, thought Lorelai._ "Come on kid, tell me your real name", said Lorelai. Rory stood there with a shocked look on her face, still looking at Lorelai and said, "That is my real name. I swear. I can show you my birth certificate if you..". Rory kept talking while Lorelai stared at this little girl that was in front of her._ This can't be, it's baby Lorelai. I gave birth to her. She is so pretty and I can't believe I get to see her after 21 years, thought Lorelai._ " I believe you", said Lorelai. "Oh ok". They both stared at each other in silence. Finally Lorelai started to cry. "Um...excuse me, why are you crying?". "I am just so happy to see you, I am your mother".Rory was shocked out of her mind. _Wow this lady is my mother. I have had dreams about her! She is so young to be my mother, thought Rory._

"Well your father and I were only sixteen when you were born. I was to marry him, or give you up. I chose to give you up because I wanted to pursue my dream as a journalist", said Lorelai. They were deep in conversation with each other, talking about every thing. It seemed like they knew each other forever. For the first time in like 5 years, Lorelai felt young again. God how she loved that feeling. _This girl is so awesome, I should invited her over. _

"Hey would you like to come over?", asked Rory. _Man she beat me to it, thought Lorelai._ "Sure, where do you live?", asked Lorelai. "Stars Hollow, it's the best place in the world. The most amazing coffee!"said Rory. "Well I will go anywhere with the word coffee in it!", she said, "I will call you for directions after work. That reminds me, we better get to work."

Lorelai showed Rory all around the office and how to work things.

5 o'clock

Rory had gone back to Yale and Lorelai headed back home. In the car she thought about her life. She thought that it was perfect, but she always knew that something was missing. That thing was Rory, but now since that was complete, something else felt missing. She thought about the thing that was missing all the way home, but she couldn't figure it out.

6 o'clock

Lorelai had to call Rory for directions to her house. Lorelai decided to call her when she got home. Lorelai lived in an apartment in Hartford. Her relationship with her parents was still bad, but they got along a little. Lorelai was to go to thier house every Friday night, just to catch up with each other. Tonight was Thursday. So Lorelai called up Rory and got directions. She was to be at her house at 7:30, but she left earlier. She followed the directions that Rory gave her and found herself in Stars Hollow, CT. She was craving a coffee so when she saw a sign that said LUKE'S, she pulled over. _This is cute, thought Lorelai. _She walked in and saw a rugged man behind the counter. "Can I help you?", he asked without looking up. "Sure I will have a regualer coffee", she said. The man looked up and saw this beautiful women in front of him. He thought had died and went to heaven. "Sure, coming right up.", he said. Lorelai sat down at the counter and observed the diner. "This is a really cute place you have here."she said. "Yup, it was my dad's old hardware store.", said the man, "and what is your name?". "Lorelai Gilmore. And yours?"said Lorelai. "Luke Danes".

**Not really a cliffhanger, but I thought it was a good place to leave off. Hope you enjoyed it! Review!**


End file.
